Night of the Living Dead
Night of the Living Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventh case in Friend or Foe? and the seventh case overall. It takes place as the second case in the South America region. Plot Following the team's trip to Hawaii, they prepared to set off to Brazil to unlock Serpentine's safety deposit box. However, while flying, the propellers suddenly died and the plane started descending, faster and faster. Minutes later, the team awoke to a wrecked plane, with each of them bloody and bruised. Not knowing where they were, Suniva told the wounded to speak with her as Bryson, wanting to prove himself, suggested he and the player scout the surroundings. After spotting a faint light in the distance, they approached cautiously, only to find a girl, dressed in a grand gown, dead under the moonlight. They first identified the victim as town leader's daughter, Doria Muñoz, who was celebrating her quinceañera that night. The pair solemnly informed Luis Muñoz of his young daughter's death, who begged they do everything they can to solve the murder, suspecting illage elder Emmanuel Murillo and nun Juana Galvez. Due to Suniva helping the wounded, Luna performed the autopsy, admitting it was scary to see someone so young on the slab. She also confirmed that Doria died after a heart attack and that her senses in the amygdala were high, but couldn't ascertain why. As the pair reviewed the facts of the case in town, they spotted a figure in the cemetery, limping and groaning. They then rushed to the scene of the crime, where they found gravedigger Lía de la Cavallería clutching her head after a busy day. When they asked Lía about seeing anyone in the cemetery, she admitted that she never paid attention to the "cruel confines" of the cemetery and spent her time thinking of a different reality where "spirits didn't walk restlessly". They also were forced to question the victim's abuela Evangelina Muñoz. After investigation of the town, they discovered Juana believed Luis was a force and evil, and by extension, so was Doria. Emmanuel was also discovered to be a recluse with a painful life, who admitted he took Doria under his wing to protect her from the cruelties of life. The pair then regrouped on the plane, where Aida brewed drinks for the injured and Dara worked on repairing the plane. The team then saw a flame flicker in the cemetery and they headed back, only to find Lía holding a torch, threatening to "devour herself with the scorched lick of flames and escape the unjust world". Lía admitted that she never wanted to work amongst the dead, but was forced to by the Muñoz family, revealing her hatred for them. After they calmed the gravedigger down, they discovered Luis could barely afford Doria's quinceañera dress and that Evagelina believed Doria was spitting on the family traditions. Then, as the night began to darken and they analysed the killer's calavera mask, Emmanuel was discovered as the killer. Emmanuel then pleaded with the detectives to understand, admitting to murdering Doria but insisted it was to protect her. Emmanuel spoke about how unforgiving life was, how cruel it was, how it beat him down and left him broken. Knowing life's cruelty, Emmanuel took Doria under his wing in hopes to prepare her for what she was to face, but as they spent time together, Emmanuel noted Doria's innocence and purity. Believing she wouldn't be able to face life's pains, Emmanuel planned to cut Doria's life short in order to save her from a life of misery. At the quinceañera, Emmanuel left Doria a message in their secret code, asking her to come to the cemetery for an adventure. He also spiked her drink with a herbal hallucinogenic he'd harvested at home. An hour later as Doria arrived at the cemetery, he donned his calavera mask and frightened her. Already spiked with a hallucinogenic, Doria couldn't take the pressure and her heart gave way. Emmanuel then closed Doria's eyes and left her by a tombstone, believing he'd saved her from a life of pain. Bryson quickly angered and insisted that it wasn't Emmanuel's right to choose who lived and died, before Luna quickly snapped a photo of the killer to be placed alongside Vito Moretti, Alice Crane, and Kaipo Loni's photographs. They then brought Emmanuel to Luis, who insisted they'd hand Emmanuel to the local authorities for the murder of his daughter. Post-trial, Aida heard word that local authorities had sentenced Emmanuel to thirty-five years imprisonment. Nolan then insisted that they needed to discover what went wrong with the plane, before they heard a banging from the wreckage. They then rescued Kayla's girlfriend, Irena Rodionova, who insisted she stowed away on the plane to be with her beloved, but the plane crashed and she was trapped. Irena then revealed that she'd overheard someone speaking about sabotage on the phone as she was trapped, before fleeing into the woods. Knowing the cemetery was in the woods, they searched the crime scene once again, and discovered a locked phone hidden in the leaves. After Tadashi unlocked the phone, he discovered the owner to be Malcolm Fletcher, the team's pilot. He was also able to recover text messages between him and a La Familia agent, detailing how Malcolm would be rewarded if he sabotaged the propellers. They then confronted Malcolm, with the pilot eventually admitting that La Familia offered to pay for his retirement on the condition he sabotaged the plane and stopped the team from arriving in Brazil. Left with no other choice, Nolan fired Malcolm and left him in town for authorities to deal with. Meanwhile, Rosa and the player decided to question Luis on a method of transportation out of Mazunte and to Brazil. Rosa, who was immediately smitten by the town leader, stuttered and eventually asked how they could leave Mazunte. Luis then insisted he had a yacht docked on the coast and was happy to lend it to them after they helped solve his daughter's murder, but revealed that his daughter took the keys at her celebration in hopes of driving the yacht that night. Knowing Doria went to the cemetery, they searched the crypt, and found Luis' keychain discarded. After they were able to recover fingerprints off the chain, they spoke to Evangelina again and discovered that she took the keys off Doria and left them at the hall. Eventually, they found the keys and a blushing Rosa thanked Luis for his help. As daylight started to break on the coast off Mazunte, Nolan insisted the team had no time to regroup with Marnie under the Infinity Dome and would need to arrive in Rio, Brazil, as soon as possible. The team then set off on the open waves, ready to arrive in the city of Brazil. Summary Victim *'Doria Muñoz' (found slumped against a tombstone in the cemetery) Murder Weapon *'Fright' Killer *'Emmanuel Murillo' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect speaks Spanish. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect speaks Spanish. *The suspect has used a piñata. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect speaks Spanish. *The suspect has used a piñata. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect speaks Spanish. *The suspect has used a piñata. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect speaks Spanish. *The suspect has used a piñata. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer speaks Spanish. *The killer has used a piñata. *The killer wears ripped clothing. *The killer is over sixty. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mexican Cemetery. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Decorative Hairclip) *Analyze Decorative Hairclip. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Luis Muñoz) *Inform Luis of his daughter's death. *Investigate Mexican Cemetery. (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Quinceañera Invite; New Crime Scene: Quinceañera Hall) *Investigate Quinceañera Hall. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Broken Wood, Backpack) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Cloak; New Suspect: Emmanuel Murillo) *Speak to Emmanuel about Doria's death. *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Rosary) *Analyze Rosary. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Juana Galvez) *Question Juana on her presence at the celebration. *Examine Backpack. (Result: Note) *Analyze Note. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Spanish) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See if Lía spotted anything suspicious. (Attribute: Lía speaks Spanish; New Crime Scene: Decrepit Crypt) *Investigate Decrepit Crypt. (Clues: Flower Wreath, Broken Pieces) *Examine Flower Wreath. (Result: Doria's Wreath) *Analyze Doria's Wreath. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Evangelina Muñoz) *Interrogate Evangelina on the wreath she made for her granddaughter. (Attribute: Evangelina drinks tequila) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Tiara) *Examine Tiara. (Result: Coloured Paper) *Analyze Coloured Paper. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has used a piñata; New Crime Scene: Celebration Stand) *Investigate Celebration Stand. (Clues: Celebration Invite, Smashed Carving) *Examine Celebration Invite. (Result: Symbols) *Analyze Symbols. (09:00:00) *Speak to Juana about the symbols she drew. (Attribute: Juana drinks tequila, speaks Spanish, and has used a piñata) *Examine Smashed Carving. (Result: Carving of Doria) *Question Emmanuel on his carving. (Attribute: Emmanuel drinks tequila, speaks Spanish, and has used a piñata) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Lía's suicide attempt. (Attribute: Lía drinks tequila and has used a piñata; New Crime Scene: Marble Coffin) *Investigate Marble Coffin. (Clues: Cane, Torn Magazine) *Examine Cane. (Result: Cane Head) *Examine Cane Head. (Result: Traditional Cane Head) *Ask Evangelina about her "gifts". (Attribute: Evangelina speaks Spanish and has used a piñata) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Quincearnera Dress) *Ask Luis about the victim's demands. (Attribute: Luis drinks tequila and speaks Spanish) *Investigate Tombstones. (Clues: Broken Wood) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Piñata Bat, Torn Fabric) *Analyze Piñata Bat. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears ripped clothing) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Calavera Mask) *Analyze Calavera Mask. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over sixty) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Countdown to Disaster (2/5). (No stars) Countdown to Disaster (2/5) *Rescue Irena from the wreckage. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mexican Cemetery. (Clue: Bushes) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Malcolm Fletcher) *Confront Malcolm over sabotaging the plane. *See Luis about leaving Mazunte. (Reward: Calavera Mask) *Investigate Decrepit Crypt. (Clue: Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Keychain) *Analyze Keychain. (03:00:00) *Speak to Evangelina about confiscating the yacht keys. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Celebration Stand. (Clue: Evangelina's Purse) *Examine Evangelina's Purse. (Result: Yacht Keys) *Analyze Yacht Keys. (07:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:South America (FOF)